


Pure morning

by itsalwayssunnyit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Human!Outsider, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virginity, post death of the outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyit/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyit
Summary: A storm rages outside, angry waves crashing into the Dreadful Whale, and the Outsider kisses Corvo.Shameless smut.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Pure morning

_A friend in need's a friend indeed,_  
_A friend who'll tease is better,_  
_Our thoughts compressed,_  
_Which makes us blessed,_  
_And makes for stormy weather,_

Placebo - Pure Morning

The Outsider kisses Corvo and, beyond the reality of soft, tentative lips pressing against his, eager with inexperience, Corvo finds himself wondering…

 _Why_?

Well, because the Outsider is now mortal, Corvo thinks. Perhaps because he's bored, longing to be entertained? More certainly, however, for the same reason the former deity does everything else.

Because he _wants_ to.

When a tongue presses against Corvo's lower lip, warm and wet, the Royal Protector stops wondering why.

The sea is angry tonight, crashing viciously against the Dreadful Whale. Corvo can _feel_ the waves roaring under the ship and, _fuck_ , Billie will be back any time now, but he's still taking the Outsider in his arms, kissing him back like he'll die if he doesn't.

“Oh, Corvo,” the Outsider sighs, so much emotion in his voice that Corvo wouldn't recognize it if he weren’t looking down, _down_ into eyes that are no longer black, but of a faded green like a forest seen through fog.

“Your eyes,” Corvo can't stop the words from spilling out, lips still grazing the Outsider’s. By the void, he must be losing his mind. In his arms, the former god feels small, fragile and insubstantial, but also undeniably real.

“They've changed, right? Billie told me.” Arms looped around Corvo’s neck, the Outsider hangs pliantly against his chest. For a second he looks away as if embarrassed so Corvo reaches for his chin and tilts his face back up, index finger tracing the angle of his jaw.

“They're _beautiful_.”

The compliment brings a spark of joy to the younger-looking man’s face, pale pink lips parting in a surprised smile. Corvo is pretty sure he’s never seen anything but dark mirth in that face before and, well, how can he be expected to resist him, really? Especially when he's standing on his toes, carding both hands through Corvo's hair to pull him down into another kiss. Deeper. Harder.

He tastes sweet like nothing else has in so long Corvo almost can't believe it. But Billie will be back soon, he reminds himself. _Might_ , anyway. She didn't say where she was going or what she would be doing, so he can only estimate, which is pretty hard to do with the Outsider trying to climb him while simultaneously devouring his mouth.

In the end, it turns out the stupidest decisions are barely decisions at all.

Pulling and pushing and moaning brokenly into each other’s mouths, they make their way into the cabin Corvo once occupied. It's mostly empty, now. As he shuts the door behind him, Corvo takes a second to wonder what on Earth they're doing. He can't remember the last time he wanted to kiss anyone, let alone gotten around to actually doing it, and now he can't get enough of the warm soft press of the Outsider's lips. He lets himself be pushed against the nearby desk, half on top of it, and then lets the Outsider's lips turn pink against the scratch of his unshaved jaw.

Their legs tangle, bodies fitting together, looking for pressure, friction. Corvo’s breath all but leaves him as if there’s not enough air in the entire world. The Outsider pulls away with a soft gasp. “I'm not sure I know… what's happens here.” His slack mouth slides over the curve of Corvo's throat, wet, warm, lips soft against the Royal Protector's Adam’s apple. “My heart… It's beating so _fast_.”

The Outsider’s pale fingers, long and shaky, struggle to get his own coat and shirt open, offering milky, unblemished flesh for Corvo to touch, to kiss. Corvo trails calloused fingertips down the Outsider's stomach, mapping the angles of his collarbone lips and tongue, which are tickled by the soft hairs right at the center of his chest.

The Outsider, this otherworldly entity that has wreaked havoc with childlike curiosity, is so untainted in his inexperience that Corvo can think of nothing he wants more than to _mark_ him.

 _Ruin him_.

He makes Corvo’s blood run hot and cold at once. He should feel like such a piece of shit, but the Outsider’s heart is beating wildly under his lips and that’s the only thing he can focus on. Clothes fall to the ground, coats, shirts, and Corvo inhales the salty scent of the young man in his arms, mouth moving up his arched neck until it reaches the delicate shell of his ear. The Outsider shudders in his arms.

“Please,” he sobs, almost incoherent, fingers tightening in Corvo's hair. “Please, Corvo.”

His words are more breath than sound, narrow hips helplessly pushing the hard line of his arousal against Corvo's.

“Void, you're a menace,” Corvo groans, rolling his hips right back into him, cock throbbing. Hands slide down the Outsider's naked back, rough callouses against soft skin. Corvo is dizzy with recklessness, damned before they’ve even started. “What do you need?”

“I… I don't...” _know_ , the Outsider doesn't have to say. Corvo absentmindedly wonders how much this fresh-faced young man _really_ knows about where they're headed, how much he's experienced. Tales of the Outsider have always been so convoluted, contradicting.

Questioning fingers stroke a slow, teasing line down the lean plane of the Outsider's lower stomach, heat like sin under Corvo’s palm.

Corvo’s very soul aches.

“Can I _touch_ you?” Eyes darkening, the Outsider nods. “Can I touch you… _here_?”

Lips part in a silent gasp as Corvo presses against the straining bulge between the Outsider's legs, a hard line of heat under his palm. He bites down on his lower lip, eyes fluttering closed, and Corvo watches… watches as he releases his lip and hisses, “Oh, please.”

Corvo squeezes, sliding his hand up and down before pulling the Outsider’s pants open. His cock is hot like burning and already slick when Corvo first touches wraps him in a sure grasp. Slowly but surely, Corvo touches him, building up a rhythm that has the Outsider thrusting into the circle of his fingers and moaning breathlessly, lips parted, eyes at half-mast. Corvo rubs his thumb across the head, spreading pre-come around, and the Outsider smothers a shocked yelp against Corvo's shoulder. Void, he's so wet Corvo's mouth is watering, the scent of his arousal so thick he can almost _taste_ it.

“I want to…” Corvo begins to say against the Outsider's ear. “Can I use my mouth?”

He doesn't wait for an answer. Doesn't need to. It's easy to reverse their positions, to push the Outsider on top of the desk. Corvo pulls the green-eyed man's boots and remaining clothes off and has to pause for a second to appreciate the sight of him, bare and flushed and perfect, his cock heavy and angry-looking between his legs. He's so undeniably human like this, out of breath, begging to be touched.

Gorgeous.

Corvo presses a palm between his own legs, trying to relieve the unrelenting pressure, and then kneels, unable to miss the irony of kneeling at the Outsider's feet only now that he's human. When Corvo takes him into his mouth, he's not skilled or elegant in the slightest, but it hardly seem to matter. The Outsider keeps spreading his legs further and further apart, inviting and welcoming more intimate, experimental caresses.

Corvo takes him as far into his mouth as he can and then pulls away, licking messily along the hard length until the Outsider is bucking against him, until his jaw feels sore and his lips tender and used, until he has to pause to catch his breath, biting the soft flesh of the Outsider's thighs and tonguing his heavy testicles. The Outsider tilts back further and further as if to encourage Corvo, feet coming off the ground, one leg coming to rest on Corvo’s shoulder.

Corvo goes a bit mad after that, both of them do. The Royal Protector licks and kisses and presses his tongue to the furled flesh of the Outsider’s entrance as if trying to devour him while the Outsider curses and moans, begging for something he doesn't fully comprehend. Corvo experiments, trying to get a sense of what the Outsider likes best. When he presses a finger to the tightly furled hole, the Outsider whines and there’s only one thing on Corvo’s mind.

He _has_ to fuck him.

He teases one and then two fingers into the Outsider, his own neglected erection throbbing painfully inside his pants, which feel wet and sticky. By the time Corvo has him taking three of his thick fingers, The Outsider has completely given up on holding himself up and is just lying on top of the desk, legs spread for Corvo like living sin. His chest heaves with every prod of Corvo's fingers and then whimpers when Corvo withdraws.

“Sorry,” Corvo says in a rushed whisper. He pushes his pants down, spits in his hand and slicks himself up. “This might be uncomfortable,” he murmurs as he lines up and presses forward. Corvo expects the Outsider to wince in discomfort, to hiss in pain. He doesn’t anticipate the way the Outsider opens up for him, unbelievable pressure and heat of his body enveloping him, arms around Corvo’s neck, legs tightening around his hips, pulling him in closer, deeper.

“It’s perfect, Corvo. You’re perfect,” the Outsider tells him. Once inside, Corvo can’t bring himself to stop. He tries to go slow, but it’s not possible. He can feel his control slipping and the Outsider doesn’t help. The noise he makes when Corvo hits him at a certain angle, his mouth pressed against Corvo’s ear, enough to drive Corvo insane. “You’re mine, and you’re _perfect_.”

Corvo’s more savage than he intends to and he apologizes a couple of time. The Outsider just laughs in between delighted moans and Corvo has the impression that he’s not really corrupting the virgin deity as much as he’s being corrupted by him. Either way, the Outsider doesn’t seem to mind this animalistic side of him if the way he clutches at him, nails scraping down Corvo’s back as he comes long and hard between their bodies is anything to go by. What brings Corvo over, however, is not the scent of the Outsider’s pleasure in the air nor the suddenly blinding pressure around his cock, but the way the smaller man keeps saying, asking him, “Kiss me, Corvo… Come here. Kiss me again.”

The Outsider is moaning around Corvo’s tongue when Corvo begins to come with stuttering thrusts, hips rolling helplessly as if he could get even deeper. The Outsider moans as Corvo slows down. He doesn’t stop until he’s almost hurting with overstimulation. The Outsider’s protest is soft, half-hearted as Corvo pulls out, lost in between exhausted kisses, one lingering caress turning into one more and then another and another.

 _God_ , Corvo thinks, sliding a finger into the mess dripping out of the Outsider’s body. He wishes he could keep the Outsider like this all day long. Open, messy, _hungry_.

Corvo is actually surprised as his own hunger. He’s not a young man anymore by any means, but he finds himself wishing for a few more minutes, cock twitching as his own come coats the fingers he slides into the Outsider’s body. But then something slams loudly in the gallery and they hear Billie calling out.

“In here! We’ll be out in a second,” Corvo calls back after a second, fumbling for their clothes. The Outsider helps, sort of, but he also keeps getting in the way, nuzzling into Corvo’s jaw, raking his nails through the coarse hair on Corvo’s chest.

When they finally make it out of the cabin, Billie takes one look at them and announces, “I don't want to know.” She’s soaking wet, but doesn’t seem to mind it. Dripping water all over the floor, she pulls out a map and opens it, very pointedly not looking at the other two. “I'll take you to the palace, if you want, as long as you don't _ever_ tell me what you were doing in there.”

Corvo can’t find the words to reply, trapped as he is between embarrassment and contentment. Billie doesn’t seem to be expecting one, however. She traces them a route and when the Outsider kisses Corvo next, Corvo no longer wonders about his reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> heey, all feedback is welcome  
> let me know if there are any mistakes that need fixing, please? :)


End file.
